Capturing Memories
by WingEye87
Summary: Bella and Edward met at a crossroad of their lives. Love happened but love was lost when they went their separate ways. Can her return in his life bring back what was lost or will a surprise ruin it all for the both of them? Are they still cut out for one another or have they found forever in someone else? AH
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Edward?" I speak so quietly even I have a hard time hearing what I said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I panicked and almost bolted from the store when I saw him. After almost three years of no contact, he stood before me in the middle of a grocery store - still looking every bit as beautiful and dazzling as he did long ago.

He looked at me with a puzzled look. His eyebrows were furrowed like they always were when he's thinking too much. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I literally feel a pang in my chest. "It's me, Bella Swan. From Forks."

I frown. I didn't know my appearance changed that much that I'm unrecognizable.

Edward raises an eyebrow at me and I feel like a chastised child. My eyes involuntarily fill with tears. But I refuse to let him see how affected I am by his childish act of pretending not to know me. I will myself to remain calm and to just make a graceful exit from the awkward situation.

My mind already formulated the excuse I'll mutter for leaving in hurry - I would tell him that I need to be home in a little while. I look up at him and see that he's now unfocused and looking at the someone I've been trying to hide behind me. The someone who stole my heart two years ago.

I look down and feel my little green-eyed boy hug my leg tightly before glancing at me.

"Mommy? Woos that?"

* * *

**Hey, everybody! Please give my story a chance!**

**xx, WingEye87**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Edward,_

_Remember the summer we met? I do. I was the newbie in town that season, remember? I left Phoenix to after high school and after my mom remarried. The first time we saw each other was nothing special. It wasn't love at first sight, although you keep on teasing me that I have wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you._

_Well, that is true to some point. I wanted to know you the first time I saw you – well, maybe a few hours after I saw you. You were so… different from your friends._

_I didn't know how that summer day would greatly change my life. I wanted to think that maybe I could have been better not knowing you but I know that is a lie. I now have knowledge and a few other prized possessions that I couldn't have had without you._

_For that, I'm glad I met you._

_Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

* * *

I moved to Forks, Washington for the summer a week after my high school graduation. My mom recently got married to Phil, a young baseball player, and wanted to travel with him. I didn't want to be a nuisance so I opted to send myself to my dad for the summer before jetting off to New York to attend university. It wasn't that hard of a move, I should say. I was close to both parents even though they separated when I was four. I stayed with dad every other summer and every other holiday. Other times he came to Phoenix to see me. It wasn't the perfect setting but it worked great for us. So I went willingly to Forks and dad helped me get a job at the local diner.

Being a waitress for the only diner in Forks, Washington during the summer isn't that hard of a job for me. Firstly, the people are very friendly. They always come in with smiles and pleasantries. Except for a few girls who do nothing but send a scowl in my general direction. Secondly, said friendly people leave a decent amount of tip for me every time they leave the diner. I don't know if this is because my dad, the police chief, scares them or if they're really just that generous. I'm not complaining, though. Those tips will help me get a car someday. Lastly, at eighteen, I have no friends. Maybe it's mostly because of the fact that I just moved here but I try not to kid myself. I know I'm not that approachable – my hippie of a mom, Renee, says so. Back in Arizona, she used to make me wear bracelets that were supposed to make me emit an orange aura or something. I really didn't understand what she meant by that.

It was a Friday night when I my life turned towards something new. I remember the details of the day although not vividly.

I was cleaning up on the counter when Stella, my forty-something year old co-worker, stopped by me. "Bella, be a dear and handle table twelve please. The folks sitting there are more of your people than mine. I can take table nine off your hands."

I look up at her. "My people?"

"Well, they're not your people per se since I know you like us, oldies, better. Table twelve's filled with teenagers and from what I can hear a few more are arriving. I deal with two teenagers at home and they already give me a constant headache. Maybe you'll have more patience with them," she smiles sheepishly.

"Stella, I don't want to serve rowdy teenagers. It's Friday night, they're bound to get more troublesome," I reason out. Plus, I don't want to deal with those bitchy girls, I think to myself.

"Bells, they will leave a decent tip after them. I know how you're saving up for a car. Imagine getting a few bucks closer to that just by waiting on one table."

I send her the stink eye. "You play dirty, Stella."

She chuckles lightly before taking the rag from my hands. "Go wash your hands and deal with your people, Bella. I'll clean up here."

I stick my tongue out at her before making my way to the restroom to wash my hands free of the not-so-pleasant smell of old rag. I took a good two minutes letting the water rinse the soap from my hands before taking a deep breath and heading to the doomed table twelve.

"Hey. My name's Bella. What can I get you?" I say in a sickeningly sweet voice paired with a faux smile. No one seemed to hear me although I'm pretty sure I spoke clearly so I cleared my throat and forced myself to speak again. "Hi. Do you want to order anything now?"

A blonde girl turns my way and sends me an icy glare. "Oh, you're speaking to us. I thought it was some mouse squeaking somewhere. What were you saying?"

My eyes narrow but I will myself to smile. "Hi, I'm Bella. Yeah, I'm speaking to you, guys. I'm asking you if you wanted to order anything. Is that clear enough?"

Blondie's nostrils flare and she starts to get up from her seat when another blond, a guy this time, yanks her back to her seat. "Play nice, Lauren. You don't want to mess with the chief's daughter, do you?"

Lauren sits back but her eyes remain glaring at me. "Well, Bella the chief's daughter, I want a Coke Light."

I bring out my notepad and start listing. "One Coke Light, and for the others?"

"I'll have root beer and burger with fries," the blond guy says. "What do you want, Jess?"

A girl – Jess, I assume – speaks up and orders another Coke Light and salad. The other three guys at the table order sodas with burger and fries.

"So you guys will have two orders of Coke Light, one root beer, three Cokes, four orders of burgers and fries and one salad. I'll have the kitchen prepare your orders. If you have anything else you need, just call me," I mutter before turning and walking away. Unsurprisingly, I trip over nothing and fall flat on the floor. I hurriedly stand up, dying with embarrassment.

"Don't go running to daddy, baby girl. We didn't do shit to you!" I hear someone – probably Lauren – call out.

I hurry inside the kitchen and was greeted by two arms hugging me. "Are you okay, Bells?" Stella asks. "Want me to take over for 'ya?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, Stella. Thanks for the offer, though. I have to show them I'm not someone they can push around. It's just difficult to get the point across when you're as clumsy as I am."

Stella laughs and tightens her hug a bit before letting me go. "Well, okay, then. Send your order to the kitchen now, Bells. You can ask Alec to, you know, spice things up a bit with their food if you want."

I crack up and mock punch her shoulder before leaving the order slip in the kitchen and preparing their drinks.

"Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip," I chant once I was carrying their drinks to them. Tripping will be the last nail to the coffin. I would never be taken seriously if I land on my face, covered in soda, and possibly shards of glass.

My worrying was for nothing because I made it safely to their table. I see Lauren and Jess watching me like hawks so I grin smugly. "Here are your drinks. The food will be ready shortly. Do you need anything else?"

"If you haven't noticed, our friends have arrived and it would be nice if someone, say a waitress named Bella, will do her job and take their orders," Jess declares in a highly nasal and irritating voice.

I wince, partly because of her voice and partly because she's right – I was so smug about not tripping that I failed to notice the new customers.

I give Jess a smile and turn to face the new people at the table. They were three guys – one blond, one brunet and one with copperish or bronze-ish hair – all with different facial expressions. "Hi. Sorry for not seeing you there right away. I'm Bella. What can I get you?"

"Jazzy here," the grinning brunet motions to the blond, "and I will have spaghetti with meatballs and lemonade. I don't know what that fucker over there will be having."

I turn to the 'fucker over there' and raise my brow. "And for you?"

He looks so bored that he's about to die. "I don't know. Diner food is not really that good. Bring me whatever your kitchen has," he mutters without even looking at me.

My temper rises. I hate people who think so highly of themselves. "Okay, then. Two orders of spaghetti, two glasses of lemonade, and one order of whatever coming right up."

After placing the brunet and blond guys' orders, I personally prepare the order of 'that fucker over there'. I take out every condiment I can see and a few more ingredients before starting on my Bella Swan specialty.

Alec, our cook, looks over my shoulder curiously. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

"Food."

He lets out a strangled noise. "Food? What kind of food?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Why are you making it?"

"Someone ordered it."

"S-s-someone ordered it?"

I look at him questioningly. "Yeah. Why? You wanna taste it? It's almost done, I just need to add more salt and pepper."

Alec disappears quickly with a muttered "No, thanks, B."

I laugh at him before quickly gathering their orders, placing them on my tray, and hurrying to their table.

As per usual, I put on the fake smile I seem to have special use for this group of people. "Here you are. Here are your orders of spaghetti with meatballs. Two glasses of lemonade. And for you," I turn to bronze-haired guy, "an order of whatever we have in our kitchen. I hope you enjoy your meal. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else."

I leave them and take care of a few more of the tables assigned to me. It wasn't a few moments later when I hear a loud clanking noise, someone making a disgusting sound, and a very loud _"Fuck, Jasper! Give me your drink now! Fuck! Shit! This is disgusting!_". Ahhhhh, sweet revenge.

It was around 10 PM and my shift was nearing its end when the blond guy from the teenagers' table gestured for me to bring them the bill. I was really happy they were finally leaving.

"Here you go," I say as I place the small tray with the receipt on their table before looking away. I almost whistled for effect but decided against it. Knowing my luck, I would have choked on my saliva and end up dying from asphyxia right in front of these fuckers.

Lauren handed me the tray with the money before she got up and left the diner followed by her friends.

I paste a smile – genuine this time for I was happy – before calling out loudly. "Have a nice night!"

I turn around only to be met by one smirking, bronze haired guy. I gulped. Was he angry for the stunt I pulled with his food?

I was expecting him to have a few choice words with me but the guy surprised me by leaning towards me. "You're a cool girl, Bella. I think we're gonna be friends."

Before I even got one word out, he was already striding confidently towards the exit.

Friends, huh?

* * *

**There you go. Please give my story a chance!**

**xo, WingEye87**


End file.
